


Forcing the City Gates

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mission Fic, Red Room (Marvel), Shared Universe, but not really, minor Natasha/Clint, minor Shaw/Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "When did you and Shaw start working together again?"
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Forcing the City Gates

**Author's Note:**

> A little follow up to [Red Rover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006262).  
> ([title inspired by the game of the same name)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Rover)

"Didn't think I'd see you again so soon," Yelena said as she opened her door to find Natasha standing on the doorstep. 

Natasha smiled at her, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I didn't think you would either, but we need a favor."

"We?"

"I brought an old friend with me," Natasha said, stepping back a bit to reveal a second person.

Sameen grinned at Yelena, then pushed past her into the house without waiting for an invitation. "Belova."

Yelena made a face at Natasha as she followed Sameen in, then turned back to the other woman. "Hello to you, too, Shaw."

"What's with the Russian accent?"

"I'm Russian," Yelena replied.

"You've lived in Madrid for the past six years, and that little village in Italy for two years before that. And one of the first things they taught us was to blend in," Shaw said, cocking an eyebrow mockingly.

Yelena shrugged. "Maybe seeing my sisters - so suddenly and unexpectedly - has made me feel nostalgic."

Sameen snorted and Natasha covered her mouth with her hand to hide a grin.

"Laugh now," Yelena said, "But I guarantee Natasha let's her Russian bleed through whenever it's convenient."

"Of course I do," she said. "It's amazing how much information you can gather when feigning a thick accent and barely any knowledge of English."

Sameen rolled her eyes. "I've found the threat of a gun or knife works just as well. Failing that, a broken arm makes some people amazingly talkative."

"You would. You never did learn subtle," Yelena said.

"Why bother?"

"Because--"

The vintage phone that was hanging on a nearby wall suddenly rang and with lightning quick reflexes, Shaw snatched up the receiver. Yelena glared at her and made a move to snare it from her, but Natasha stopped her with a warning hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why not?" Yelena challenged.

"Because."

"Well, that's a hell of an explanation. First you show up out of the blue, then Shaw insults me and now --"

Sameen stopped her with a sharp whistle as she hung up the phone. 

"The machine?" Natasha asked.

Sameen nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "I've gotta call in."

And with that, she disappeared around the corner into the kitchen, to make her call as far away as possible from Natasha and Yelena.

Yelena frowned at her retreating back. "What in the world --"

Natasha waved her hand dismissively. "Long story. One we don't have time for right now."

"O-kay," Yelena replied, the word drawn out slowly, as she continued to look suspiciously at Sameen on the phone in the kitchen. "If that's too long a story, tell me a shorter one. When did you and Shaw start working together again?"

"We aren't, exactly," Natasha answered as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "I just kept running into her all the time. We'd show up to defeat some bad guy and she'd show up to save a good guy and our missions just seemed to sort of… coincide with one another a lot."

"We as in you and SHIELD or we as in you and your sexy archer?" Yelena asked with a smirk.

Natasha frowned. "When are you going to stop giving me a hard time about Clint?"

"When are the two of you going to settle down in that farmhouse he built?" she countered. 

Natasha shrugged and Yelena chortled. "That's when."

Yelena gestured towards the kitchen. "So is Shaw still a psychopath?"

"Definitely," Natasha confirmed with a grin. "But she does have a girlfriend now, so there's that."

"Oh my god! No! Is the girlfriend a psychopath too?"

"Eh. Jury's still out on that."

"What's she like?"

"Tall. Leggy. Mysterious."

"She isn't also, you know, one of us?"

Natasha shook her head. "I'm not sure what her origin is, but she's definitely not Red Room or anything I've encountered before."

Yelena nodded. "That's good. Right?"

"Sure."

"I know you're talking about me in there," Sameen called from the other room. "And if Finch would just shut up… No, I know you can hear me. That's why I said it. Thanks, Root."

The rest of what she said was lost as she lowered her voice again. Presumably to get back to business.

"Who are Finch and Root?"

"Finch is part of her team. Root is too, but she's also the leggy girlfriend."

"So Shaw has a team now and you still have the archer and --"

"Can you stop calling him the archer?" Natasha said with a small glare.

"Sure. When you two finally settle down. "

"We're not --" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Fine. Now what were you getting at?"

"If you two both have your own support teams, why are you here?"

"Funny you should ask that. What can you tell me about a local government official named Pablo Salada?"

Yelena smirked. "More than you'd think."

"Excellent. Then Shaw and I have a proposition for you."


End file.
